


reluctant follower | fnaf one shot

by DCnovels



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCnovels/pseuds/DCnovels
Summary: Depressed, Venessa looked for answers for her life and why she was even here. She looked towards Glitchtrap to answer those for her, though things didn’t go as she planned.
Relationships: glitchtrap x vanny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THERE IS IMPLICATIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUCIDE IN THIS STORY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Vanny’s POV:

I stumbled to the closed doors of Silver Parasol Games. Fumbling with the keys in my sweaty palms, I gulped down the bile that slowly crawled up my throat. Unlocking the doors, I gazed around to make sure no one was watching me break in. 

Within seconds, I slipped in, locking myself in the building so no one can trace my steps. 

I couldn’t find a light switch, so I just stumbled in the dark, trying to get a grasp on my surroundings by setting my hands on the wall. 

I tried to shake away the blurred vision that I had, though my vigorously shaking my head only made the problem worse. So I just had to deal with it. 

I knew I shouldn’t have drank alcohol before this. 

But I am determined to talk to him. 

Finally finding the testing room, I hastily grabbed the VR headset, while turning on the computer. As the computer booted up, my trembling hands slid on the headset, placing it over my eyes. I could feel my heart pound in my ears as the video game’s name slowly appeared in front of me. “Five Night’s At Freddy’s: Help Wanted.” 

Biting my lower lip, I clicked on the ‘start’ button without any hesitation. 

The game did it’s normal introduction, as always. I quickly played through it until I got to the main dining room where Glitchtrap awaited. 

I looked around for him, but he wasn’t in the corner that he was supposed to be in. 

Scratching my head in confusion, I walked slowly around the room, cautious of where I stepped. 

Then, with all the courage I could muster, I finally spoke. “G-Glitchtrap?” My voice trembled in fear. 

I knew what he was capable of, and I knew of what he has done in the past. I’m not stupid. I’m not like Jeremy. 

A soft British voice was awaken from the darkness, startling me. “You’re drunk, bunny.” 

I blinked, trying to think of what I should say to him. “Uh... Yeah, I am. I-I’m sorry, I-”

“You what? Couldn’t help it, bunny?” He replied. 

I turned in all directions to find him but I couldn’t find him. In frustration at myself, I said; “Y-yes... Sorry, Master.” 

“No need to be sorry, bunny.” The warmth in his voice was deceiving. He somehow knew my every secret, and he clawed at every one until I begged him to keep it away from the world. 

Suddenly, a furry paw rested gently on my shoulder. I instantly looked back to see him right behind me. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. His permanent Cheshire like grin stared right back at me. And his lifeless purple eyes wanted more of me, like they had a mind of their own. 

“You’re scared. Why?” He asked me, cocking his head. 

I swallowed the lump in my throat. “I can’t help but be scared when I see you, Master.” 

“I think I know why you tremble in my presence, bunny,” He started, taking his paw off of my shoulder. “You know my past and what I’ve done. You know what I can do to you.” 

I clenched my jaw. “Y-yes. I know. I know what you did to Jeremy.” 

“Ah, what a wonderful soul,” he walked away from me, straightening his purple starred vest. “I didn’t know he was so depressed, y’know. Such a shame he actually listened to his sad thoughts.” 

I watched him slowly approach the three original animatronics that inhabited the stage. He stopped in his tracks suddenly, then looked back to me with his menacing stare. 

“If you really know the dangers of what I can do, then why are you even here, bunny? Why don’t you erase me from this game?” He asked me. “Because Tape Girl really wants to get rid of me. To demolish me.” 

I stood in silence. 

“Bunny, I know what you’re thinking right now. I know your fears, pleasures, and joys. But I don’t know the true you until you really let me in. That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” He said, fully turning around to face me. “You want me to posses your mind.” 

I gasped for breath, then finally let out what I was going to say. “I-I made this.” I held out the mask that I created just for him. 

He took a moment to analyze it, then within seconds he clasped his hands together and took the mask from my hands. 

Looking at it closer, he traced his digits along the crevices of the mask, admiring the work I had done just for him. 

“This is beautiful, bunny.” He muttered. 

A small smile clung onto my face as I blushed. “Thank you, Master.” 

“May I?” He asked, gesturing to him putting it on over my face. 

I nodded. 

He approaches without hesitation, then gently slipped on the mask over my face. I breathed slowly, feeling more at ease once the mask covered my identity. I felt like I was him. Like I belonged. 

“Though you never answered my statement, bunny.” He said, his hands still caressing my mask.

“I... I came here for you to...” I stuttered, unable to finish my sentence. 

“To what, bunny?” He whispered, causing a shiver down my spine. 

“To kill me.” I said in a low whisper. 

“Now why would I do that to my favorite bunny?” he tilted his head. 

I stifled a cry. “Because I can’t stay on this earth anymore. I want to die.” 

He didn’t say anything. He only softly pulled up my shirt’s sleeves, just to see fresh and old cuts along my forearms. 

“I can’t do it...” I shook my head. “Trust me, I tried. Many times. I... I drank too much on purpose to poison my liver, but nothing happened. Now I’m here. Your my only escape to this hell I’m trapped in.” I sobbed, feeling the tears stream down my cheeks and fall from my mask. 

“You know that I can’t just kill you.” He replied, walking away from me. 

“You can!” I yelled, reveling my anger towards him. “You did it to Jeremy but why can’t you do it to me?!” 

“Because you’re different than him!” He yelled back. “You are stronger than him and-” 

I wouldn’t even let him finish. 

Looking to the side, I noticed a kitchen knife on one of the party tables. I ran towards it, grabbing it by the cold handle. I turned to see Glitchtrap just watched me. 

My hands shook violently, tears cascading down my cheeks. 

I hovered the blade over my neck, letting the tension between me and Glitchtrap subside. I then rip the mask off my face, and throwing it to him. 

He cautiously stepped to me, knowing at any moment I would let the knife kill me. 

“I will do it!” I cried, letting my anger show. “I can’t let my life go on anymore. It’s either you, or me who does this.” 

“Bunny... You know that I care about you, right?” he mumbled. 

“You don’t...” I whispered. “No one does.” 

“I have a lot to say, bunny. So if you could put that down, and we can talk about this.” His voice trembled. 

Confusion settled over me. 

He was... scared? 

But why? 

Glitchtrap would be the last person who would be scared of anything. 

“I have a lot to offer you, bunny.” He said, getting closer and closer to me with every step. 

“Venessa... please.” He pleaded. 

“I can’t... I’m sorry.” Was all I said before I let the knife touch my skin, slicing through my neck. 

“NO!” I heard his voice glitch for a bit as I fell to the ground. “Vanny!” 

I coughed, the taste of blood filling my mouth. 

I couldn’t breathe, it felt like I was underwater; suffocating. 

“Vanny...” he mumbled, kneeling down to see me clearly. He carefully lifted my head, as I felt his other paw gently press on my neck where the wound was. 

He was trying to save me. 

Spitting out more blood, I knew this death was inevitable. I knew that I was going to bleed out in a matter of minutes. 

I looked up to see him one more time. But I was so scared. And I could tell he was too. His paws shook, voice trembling as he tried to say my name over and over again to reassure himself that I was going to make it. 

I cried, a multitude of tears going down my cheeks. 

“Shh... It’s gonna be okay.” He said, “just look at me. Stay awake, please just hang in there.” 

He was trying to calm me down. 

Blurriness took over my vision. I felt my body shutting down. I mumbled, trying to tell him something before I would go. 

“Vanny, stay awake. Okay?” He tried his best to cover up the wound across my neck, but the blood still seeped through the crevices of his fingers. 

Heh, so he really did mean it when he said that he cares about me. 

Glad to know someone out there will comfort me. 

I stopped crying. 

Because I knew that this humanoid of a rabbit was the one to comfort me. Not one person on that damn planet batted an eye at me. 

I then laughed. 

I laughed because I thought it was funny. Not one would even think about me when I’m gone. But with Glitchtrap... Hell, he’s not even human. He’s a virus. And he cares about me. 

I laughed until I couldn’t anymore, letting all my weight rest into his paws. The last thing I heard was a glitched sob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay... i know i said only a one shot but... here’s this lol

Vanny’s POV:

I gasped for air. 

Suddenly, I throw the headset off of my face. My cheeks were hot and red, as tears fell silently. How was I alive? 

Feeling extremely nauseous and uneasy, I bent over, throwing up nothing but stomach acid. 

Falling to the floor in a heap of exhaustion, I looked at my hands in confusion. 

Then I understood. I was too drunk to realize it. I killed myself in the game, not in real life. I was still alive here. But how did I feel pain in that video game? It felt so real. 

Looking up to the computer monitor, I saw Glitchtrap still trying to revive me. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I backed away slowly from the computer. I couldn’t go back in. 

My hands shook violently in fear, I cried and cried until I couldn’t anymore. 

All I could hear was Glitchtrap trying to talk to me from his dimension. Wrapping my arms around my head, I screamed as loud as I could. 

I hated myself for what I just did. I couldn’t think straight. I couldn’t think at all. 

But his voice echoed... he didn’t know I was alive. 

Slowly turning my head to the computer screen, Glitchtrap was still tending to my wound. 

Within seconds, I stood back up to my feet, trying to regain balance. I sniffled softly, guilt washing over my conscious. I had to go back and tell him. 

Picking up the headset, I tried to put it back on but someone stopped me. 

A hand firmly grasped onto my shoulder, I screamed, whipping my head back to see who it was. 

It was a man in a flannel with short brown hair. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, his words stung like venom.


End file.
